


别闭眼

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на китайский с русского языка, 中文翻译, 睡奸, 窥淫癖, 触手性爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: “你偷窥什么人洗澡不关我事。”Corvo的话语时常在Piero耳边回响。有趣的是，如果Corvo发现Piero在偷窥的并不是Callista而是他，他会说些什么呢？





	别闭眼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не закрывай глаза](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101832) by [Gianeya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya). 



> *2015年发表于脸书，为耻辱的活动而写。通常意义上的睡奸、窥淫癖、触手性爱。*

“你偷窥什么人洗澡不关我事。”Corvo的话语时常在Piero耳边回响。有趣的是，如果Corvo发现Piero在偷窥的并不是Callista而是他，他会说些什么呢？

产生这个念头的一瞬间，Piero僵住了，血液冲上脸颊。他慌乱地擦了擦眼镜，警惕地看了一眼外面的街道。察觉街上无人经过，他关停工坊入口的机器，慢吞吞地沿着台阶走上二楼。

Corvo。赤身裸体的Corvo。

Piero笨手笨脚地绊了一跤。一个虚拟的Corvo从背后抽出长刀，气势汹汹地走近Piero。

不。不不不！这可不行！

Piero终于走到了他的床边，坐下来摇摇头，试图驱散脑海中提着刀的狂怒的Corvo。取而代之，他想象一个沉睡的Corvo。Piero突然灵光一闪，想到了他的麻醉针，于是立刻决定在想象中给Corvo来一针。现在他不用慌了。

Piero在床上安顿下来。他用因为渴望而轻颤着的双手解开裤头，圈住他已经半硬的性器，回到幻想之中。

在他的想象中，Corvo全身赤裸地仰卧着，双手放在脑袋边上。Piero想象自己接近Corvo，小心地站在一边，屏住呼吸，把手掌放到Corvo的小腹上。Corvo没有动弹，也没有睁开眼——他一动不动，于是Piero的胆子大了起来。

他在想象中用手掌勾勒Corvo身体的轮廓，抚摸他的侧腹，用指尖轻触他的乳头，轻柔地划过新旧交替的伤疤，在Corvo的锁骨处停留了长长的几秒，然后将手掌移到Corvo脖颈的上方，停在那里，感受沉睡的动脉里跃动的脉搏。这节奏对于一个睡着的人来说似乎有点太快了。Piero睁开眼睛，意识到是他自己的心跳声在耳边轰鸣。他懒散地躺在床上，手掌仍然圈着性器，试图延长高潮的欣快感，然后又闭上眼回到幻想中去。

他想象自己如何爱抚Corvo的脖颈——这脖颈正因脑袋倾斜向一侧的姿势微微扭转，清晰地显露出右侧的胸锁乳突肌。Piero的呼吸因为升起的欲望变得逐渐急促起来。他更深地弯下腰，贪婪地吸了一口气。在他的想象中，Corvo的肌肤闻起来像火药，像鲜血，像……鲸脂？

这实在有些不同寻常。Piero试图后退并睁开眼睛，却突然发现他无法动弹了。而现在他甚至已经不再坐在Corvo的身边，感觉倒像是在天花板下的某个地方漂浮在蒸汽里。多么令人无助惊恐的视角。

他的床被另一个男人占据了。这个男人抬起头扫视Piero。他的眼睛是浓郁幽深的一片漆黑，嘴角挂着掠食者的嘲笑，是那个会让看到他的人惊恐尖叫的熟悉的陌生人。他伸出一根手指按住双唇，好像在命令Piero保持安静（为什么会这样？他的声带突然不听使唤了），然后转回来面对Piero。

于是Piero就只能看着这个陌生人不紧不慢地摸上Corvo的胸膛——后者正在逐渐清醒过来，抬起眼帘向男人露出一个虚弱的微笑，举起手……纠正：是试图举起手。这时，Piero终于注意到Corvo的前臂和双腕被某种奇怪的黑色……触手？缎带？缠绕着。他弄不明白。但看着Corvo挣扎着试图逃出禁锢，Piero感到一种他以为已经消退的兴奋塞满了他的胸膛。尽管让他动弹不得好了——没人能阻止他用眼睛观看。

陌生人倚向Corvo，用Piero听不到的音量在他的唇上低语了一句什么——Corvo放松下来。他不再试图反抗。现在，随着男人轻柔抚摸Corvo胸膛的动作，他只是平稳地呼吸着：一、二、三，吸气。四、五，屏住呼吸。六、七、八、九，呼气。

Piero着迷地数着这呼吸声，无法从Corvo的脸上移开视线。Corvo的上唇和额头上点缀着汗珠，眼球在紧闭的眼帘下颤动。突然，Corvo的呼吸节奏变得紊乱起来，被惊得一哆嗦的Piero往下看去。陌生人已经移开了身子，坐在床尾。那些长得一模一样的黑色触手爬上Corvo的臀部，向他兴奋起来的性器进发。

如果Piero能动弹的话，他恐怕已经呻吟出声了。但他只能看——于是他全神贯注地凝视着，不想错过一丁点东西。他看着那些触手覆盖住Corvo的股沟，看着Corvo发出一声短促的惊叫，在床上抽动了一下，看着那个陌生人脸上挂着自鸣得意的微笑，往前倾身，笼罩在Corvo上方，对他低语了一句。

Corvo似乎不情愿地抬起眼帘。Piero毫无必要地屏住呼吸——Corvo的眼睛也是漆黑的，像是噬人的暗夜。Piero脑子里那个永远不忘科学的角落提醒他，这应该是瞳孔扩张导致的，是对于性兴奋的正常应激反应，但他很难坚持这个观点。那漆黑的目光像磁铁一般牢牢拢住他的注意力——而似乎并不只有他一人被吸引了。那个陌生人仍然漂浮在Corvo的上方，但Piero突然听到了他接下来说的话：

——别闭眼。

于是Piero大睁着双眼注视。他的呼吸早已不像开始时那么平稳；Corvo微微张开的双唇间溢出低哑的呻吟和吐息，汗湿的发丝黏在他的太阳穴上，肩颈肌肉拉伸到极限——但Corvo没有闭上眼。

Piero艰难地从Corvo的脸上移开视线，看向他的下方。那些黑色的触手似乎变得更加粗大了。它们爱抚Corvo的乳头，紧紧地裹住他的腰，黏在床上，滑到他兴奋起来的性器上，缠绕着他的臀部，在臀缝间有节奏地滑动。

Piero试着想象这种有如实体的黑暗蔓延在皮肤上的感受，因无法承受的恐惧和快感而在内心呜咽。他不知道他更想代入谁——是对Corvo有着全然掌控的陌生人，还是突然变得如此无助的Corvo。

一声尖叫把他从短暂的自省中拽了出来。Piero看到Corvo的性器抽搐了一下，精液洒在触手的表面——他还有时间注意到那些白色的液体落在黑色的背景上显得对比强烈鲜明。然后他抬起头看Corvo的脸，发现后者即使正因为快感而颤抖，也没有闭上双眼。

Corvo的下唇被咬得红肿，鼻翼翕张，汗水黏住了睫毛——而他瞳孔扩张到极点的眼睛，仍然凝视着陌生人的双眼。

终于，Corvo瘫软下来，似乎不情愿地阖上眼帘。陌生人收起了微笑；他平稳地，几乎温柔地把手悬在Corvo的脸颊上方，用拇指轻轻摩挲了一下红肿的嘴唇，然后从床上下来。黑色的触手逐渐溃散成微小的残片，消散在空气中。

Piero被吓得只想咬住嘴唇赶紧结束。要是他能动弹就好了……突然，陌生人抬起头，直视Piero——他又取回了身体的控制权。他一秒也不浪费，立刻用手指更紧地握住性器撸动，试着回想最后那一点……想象？梦境？臆想？这不重要；Piero只想赶紧射。

但取代了Corvo的脸而不知怎么出现在他脑海中的，是那陌生人自命不凡的笑容和浓黑的双眼。他的双唇无声地吐出一句话，Piero轻易地看出了内容：

—— **他是我的。**

长长地呻吟一声，Piero倒回枕头上——快感消退得如此迅速，好像他一头栽进了冰水。在他的脑子里只剩下一个念头：

“看来，从今往后，还是只意淫Callista比较好。”


End file.
